Vergere
Homebrew Reference Book: New Jedi Order Campaign Guide Affiliations: The Sith, The Yuuzhan Vong Empire, Elan Vergere is Elan's "Familiar"- something between an advisor and a pet. Who or what she really is remains a mystery. Vergere accompanies Elan everywhere and has been the priestess's constant companion for almost the Yuuzhan Vong woman's entire life. In Elan's company, Vergere has attended high-level strategy sessions, religious functions, and even Elan's advancement rituals. This much information has been pieced together: Vergere is not herself a Yuuzhan Vong, she is a Fosh- a little-remembered Species from the galaxy of the infidels. She is likely the last living member of her Species. Captured decades earlier during a scouting mission, she survived the Yuuzhan Vong's examinations and experiments. She was eventually given to a Yuuzhan Vong child- Elan- as a pet. She counseled the young girl through her childhood, her acceptance into the Priest Caste, and her advancement through its ranks. Vergere's wisdom is so incisive that Elan sometimes wonders if the little alien is not more than she seems. Certainly, it would be logical for Vergere to want to return to the galaxy that spawned her, but she seems content to remain by Elan's side- even on this suicide mission. Vergere Statistics (CL 19) Small Fosh Noble 1/Jedi 7/Jedi Knight 5/Force Adept 3/Force Disciple 3 Destiny Points: 3, Prophet; Force Points: 8, Strong in the Force; Dark Side Score: 19 Initiative: '''+11; '''Senses: Improved Sense Force (Can Sense Force as a Move Action), Perception: +24 Languages: Basic, Bocce, Fosh, High Galactic, Huttese, Rodian, Shyriiwook (Understand only), Sith, Yuuzhan Vong, Zabrak Defenses Reflex Defense: 35 (Flat-Footed: 33), Fortitude Defense: 32, Will Defense: 40; Block, Deflect Hit Points: 111, Damage Threshold: 32 Immune: '''Mind-Affecting effects Offense '''Speed: '''6 Squares '''Melee: Unarmed +18 (1d4+8) Melee: 'Lightsaber +18 (2d8+17) '''Ranged: '''By Weapon +18 'Base Attack Bonus: +16, Grab: '''+18 '''Attack Options: Weapon Finesse Special Actions: Clear Mind, Connections, Equilibrium, Force Power Adept (''Rearrangement'', Vital Transfer), Improved Healing Boost, Healing Glands, Influence Savant, Suppress Force Force Power Suite (Use the Force +21): Farseeing (2), Force Grip, Force Thrust, Levitate (2), Mind Trick (2), Move Object (2), Plant Surge, Rearrangement (2), Rebuke (2), Surge, Vital Transfer (2) Force Secrets: Quicken Power, Unconditional Power Force Techniques: Advanced Vital Transfer, Force Point Recovery, Improved Sense Force Species Traits (Fosh): Deceptive, Healing Glands Base Stats Abilities: 'Strength 9, Dexterity 15, Constitution 10, Intelligence 19, Wisdom 20, Charisma 14 'Talents: Block, Clear Mind, Connections, Deflect, Equilibrium, Force Perception, Force Power Adept (''Rearrangement'', Vital Transfer), Force Treatment, Healing Boost, Improved Healing Boost, Influence Savant, Suppress Force Feats: Force Sensitivity, Force Training (3), Linguist, Skill Focus (Deception), Skill Focus (Gather Information), Skill Focus (Perception), Skill Focus (Persuasion), Skill Focus (Use the Force), Strong in the Force, Weapon Finesse, Weapon Proficiency (Lightsabers), Weapon Proficiency (Pistols), Weapon Proficiency (Simple Weapons) Skills: Deception +21, Gather Information +21, Knowledge (Galactic Lore) +18, Knowledge (Life Sciences) +18, Knowledge (Physical Sciences) +18, Knowledge (Social Sciences) +18, Perception +24, Persuasion +21, Pilot +16, Treat Injury +21, Use the Force +21 (May substitute for Treat Injury checks) Possessions: Jacen Solo's Lightsaber, Robeskin Category:Homebrew Content Category:Fosh